<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running Out of Words by kaleydo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534943">Running Out of Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleydo/pseuds/kaleydo'>kaleydo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Anti-Void (Undertale), Gastergang, Gen, M/M, Newtale W. D. Gaster, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outertale W. D. Gaster, Parent W. D. Gaster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, So many tags, The Void, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, Underswap W. D. Gaster, W. D. Gaster (Undertale) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleydo/pseuds/kaleydo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Before we start, I should probably mention that Grey Sans is my OC. I've never done this before, so I'm open to constructive criticism. Enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running Out of Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before we start, I should probably mention that Grey Sans is my OC. I've never done this before, so I'm open to constructive criticism. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Error chased a grayish blue coat through the antivoid. Its speed was blinding, but Error was slowly gaining on him. The hatted figure kept his head down, looking for an opportunity to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, now's the time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Holding up a two fingers and doing a slicing motion, a cut emerged from the skin of the Underfell AU. He quickly lept through before the cut resealed itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grey Sans let out a huge sigh of relief as he layed on the snowy ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was about to drift off into sleep, he heard the sound of a blaster being charged. He barely jumped out of the way as a white laser burst out from the jaws of a skull. Its eyeholes blazed with red like its summoner. A skeleton with blood red shirt and ink black puffer jacket with  stood before him, hands in his pockets. He wore a leather dog collar and gold striped black gym shorts. Grey lowered his jet black wide-brimmed hat to avoid eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you, and what a shithead like you are doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a moment to waste, Grey ran into the woods, the chill wind blowing through his coat. He could feel himself getting further and further away from the skeleton. He thought he was safe when suddenly the skeleton appeared in front of him again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh man. Whatever. Just keep running. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked you a question and you better answer it. Who are you?" The skeleton said, this time slightly more annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grey sped off without saying a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't move. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked down and saw that his SOUL was blinding blue. The snow crunched like bones as the skeleton walked closer to him, left eye blazing red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said, WHO ARE YOU?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grey looked at the skeleton with piercing white eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for letting me go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skeleton immediately let go of his SOUL, its colour returning to a smoky gray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skeleton watched with shock as Grey walked away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced but quickly put up a neutral face when he felt a jab within his body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh fuck it hurts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh, with style ~" Grey grinned as he walked out of view.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like I'm gonna have to find a safer place to rest. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grey wandered through the underground while carefully avoiding the other monsters. He saw an extremely tall and stronger skeleton walking around with obnoxiously high heels. Everyone in this Underground seem to fear him, including an extremely buff merhorse he saw in Waterfall. Walking around in Waterfall, he came upon a grey door. It felt off to him, almost unearthly. But he wasn't going to complain. At least there's a place to hide, he thought. Shutting the door behind him as the room filled with darkness once more.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Sitting in the darkness soothed him. It helped him keep his inner demons at bay. He took out the black book and and checked its pages. The white words slowly fading backwards. It seemed he still had a long way to go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whew, I'm glad that time it only took half a page. Maybe I should lay off on using words next time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>